


Guilty

by ExecutiveCucumber



Series: Guilty Universe [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano is a Sibling to the Clones, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives is a Little Shit, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano Friendship, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Clone Troopers Speak Mando'a (Star Wars), Clones, Drama, Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Mentioned Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Relationship Rexsoka, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Sassy Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep, Soft CT-7567 | Rex, Umbara PTSD, Wilhuff Tarkin Being an Asshole, clones break some rules, prison break - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveCucumber/pseuds/ExecutiveCucumber
Summary: "Guilty."The word echoed from the holofeed. The room around Rex exploded into sound. He sat in the middle of the storm of protests and cursing from his men."She's innocent!""She'd never do it!""What the kriff are they on?"Rex stood up. A few of the men closest to him stopped their shouting to stare at him. They were waiting for his reaction. They wouldn't get one. The turmoil ripping his insides apart was his alone.Anakin's search for who framed his apprentice takes too long and Ahsoka is declared guilty and condemned to death. Rex and the other clones have a difficult decision to make. Should they leave their Commander to die, or risk everything to get her out? Crossposted of Fanfiction.net
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives & Ahsoka Tano, CT-5597 | Jesse & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Guilty Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164773
Comments: 64
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Introducing Guilty! This is the result of the question, 'What if Anakin was too late to save Ahsoka?' This fic is going to explore the direct aftermath and following fics will explore the longer reaching effects on the Galaxy. This is kind of Rexsoka? At least one sided and pre relationship. Like my other fic, Fives Effect, this will be updated every two weeks on Monday. Enjoy and have fun!

" _Guilty._ "

The word echoed from the holofeed. The room around Rex exploded into sound. He sat in the middle of the storm of protests and cursing from his men. 

"She's innocent!"

"She'd never do it!"

"What the kriff are they on?"

Rex stood up. A few of the men closest to him stopped their shouting to stare at him. They were waiting for his reaction. They wouldn't get one. The turmoil ripping his insides apart was his alone. 

Rex made himself walk out of the room. He just needed to get to the small room the boys called his office. He passed other clones as he walked through the barracks, all talking about the verdict. Some called out to him. He couldn't stop. If he opened his mouth he would break. He just needed to make it to his office. 

As soon as the door slid shut behind him, he jabbed the lock in place.

Rex leaned on his desk and squeezed his eyes shut. 

He was part of this. Part of the guilt was on him. He had called the APB even though he had _known_ it wasn't her. 

_Fox_ _would have called it if you hadn't_. A logical voice inside of him said.

 _But then I wouldn't have been the one to betray her._ He argued back. 

A scream was building up inside of him. He scrambled for his helmet, made sure the comm was off. As soon as he was safe, he let out the raw sound that he had been holding back. He clutched at the side of the desk like it was his blaster against a platoon of clankers.

Thoughts ran in circles in his head.

_She was caught because of you._

_She's alone because of you._

_She's going to_ die _because of you._

Rex's breathing became ragged. He suddenly couldn't stand to have his helmet over his face. He ripped it off. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't _breathe._ His heart thudded, a punch to the chest with every beat.

The logical part of his mind told him he was having a panic attack, something he hadn't had since he was a shiny. 

He grasped at the thought and forced himself to take deep breaths. Slowly his heart slowed, his breathing became normal, and he pushed the thoughts away as best he could.

Someone banged at the door. Kriff, couldn't they leave him alone? 

He quickly dismissed the thought. His men needed him. She was their Commander too. He had to call on all of his training to straighten up, push away the tears gathering at his eyes, and walk calmly to the door.

It was Fives. He was angry.

"What are we gonna do, Captain?" He asked without preamble.

Rex shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do." 

He hated the slight tremble in his voice that he _knew_ Fives could hear.

"There's nothing _legal_ we can do." Fives corrected.

Rex stared at him.

"You're not suggesting-" 

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting." Fives said. "How many times has the Commander stuck her neck out for us? How many times has she gone back for us? How many of us would be dead if it weren't for her?"

Rex looked away at the ARC trooper's words. Fives pushed on.

"General Skywalker would have us do it. You _know_ she isn't guilty!"

"We would be breaking the _law_ , Fives!" Rex said. "This isn't just not following orders. We'd be as guilty as they think she is."

Fives grabbed Rex's shoulders.

"They are going to _kill_ her, Rex." Fives hissed. "Just like Krell was going to kill me and Jesse."

Images came flooding unbidden into Rex's mind. His brothers pressed against the wall, hands bound, and waiting for their _vod'e_ to kill them for doing the right thing. Rex hadn't done enough then. He could have done more, but he didn't. He'd been a coward. It was the bravery of their brothers that had saved Fives and Jesse. 

Something inside Rex broke. This would _not_ be Umbara.

A flame of hope for his commander flickered into life.

"I can't ask the men to do this." Rex said. "It'd just be me and you, Fives."

"And us!" 

Rex and Fives turned around to see Jesse, Kix, and Tup standing just outside the room.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to eavesdrop?" Fives said, but he sounded more amused than angry.

"We figured you'd get the Captain to do something like this." Jesse said. "We want in. She's our Commander too."

"Five still doesn't give us great odds." Tup muttered. 

"We've dealt with worse." Fives said bracingly. "Now, we need a plan."

"We might just be able to do it without being caught." Kix said.

"It's gonna be obvious we did it, Kix." Jesse said with a roll of his eyes. "Armor on or off. The place is covered in cameras."

Rex caught on to Kix's line of thinking.

"But will they know _which_ clones did it?" He mused. 

"Yeah, they will." Jesse said. "I don't know if you noticed, Captain, but I've got an enormous GAR symbol on my kriffing head."

"We won't be using _our_ armor." Rex said. "And we won't be going bare. We've got those spare sets of shiny armor."

Fives laughed. 

"No one can tell us apart in those, not even us!" 

"We'll still need getaway ships." Tup said. 

"At least two." Jesse put in. "One for us and one for her."

"I can get those." Rex said. "General Skywalker has a few, er, _unlicensed_ ships he keeps holed up in a, um, _less reputable_ shipyard."

His men stared at him.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Kix muttered.

"Would he be okay with us using them?" Jesse asked.

"We're saving his kriffing apprentice!" Fives scoffed. "Of course he'd let us use them!"

"I'll get the ships. Kix, you're with me." Rex told them. "Tup, go get the armor. Fives, work with Jesse on what we'll be doing once we get there."

He was met with a chorus of "Sir yes sirs!"

"Good men. Make sure no one else knows about this. I'd trust each of the men with this mission, but the fewer people who know about it, the fewer people who can slip up."

They nodded and Rex jogged out into the barracks. His mind was racing with what he knew of the GAR facility Ahsoka was being held at. It felt so good to be _doing_ something about it, he could nearly forget how massively traitorous this operation was.

"Rex!" 

Rex jolted to a halt as he exited the barracks.

Six clones were hurrying towards him, Cody at the lead.

"Cody!" Rex said nervously. "What do you need?"

He was confused as he realized Wolffe was right behind Cody. He recognized the other four: Boil, Wooley, Boost, and Sinker.

It was Wolffe who spoke.

"General Plo and Kenobi sent us." He growled. "Said to help you break Commander Tano out."

 _What_?

Rex stared at them.

"How did they know?" He stammered.

Cody grinned.

"General Plo said something about knowing you'd do the right thing."

There was a stab of guilt at the thought that Rex nearly hadn’t done the right thing. 

"Fives and Jesse are in my office. They'll fill you in." Rex said.

Cody nodded and the six headed into the barracks. 

Rex watched them go. The plan might actually work. 

It was as Rex was flying one of the dilapidated crafts back to the rendezvous that his comm chirped. He hesistated, but recognized General Skywalker's frequency.

"Rex here." He said.

"Rex, I just heard the verdict." The General's voice was a grating blend of anxious, furious, and urgent. "I'm on the tail of the real culprit. You need to ge Ahsoka out, _now!_ That's an order!"

Rex swallowed. If it was discovered that General Skywalker had _ordered_ them to break thr Commander out, things could go very poorly for all of them.

"Yes, sir." Rex said.

"Good. Be careful. Skywalker out."

A few hours later, the eleven clones were gathered in front of two ramshackle transports. 

"Remember, everything on stun." Rex said. "They are still _vod'e_. (Brothers)"

"They won't be giving us the same courtesy." Wolffe said. 

"The Coruscant guard can't hit the broad side of a Hutt." Fives scoffed. 

Rex gave him a look.

"Any injury we get can be used to identify us." He went on. "So be on your guard."

"And don't speak." Wolffe supplied. "We communicate through hand signals."

The others looked at him. 

"We all have the same voice, _vod (brother)_." Cody said.

"Speech patterns." Wolffe grunted. "Even the slightest clue might give us away."

"Better safe than sorry." Rex agreed. "Probably shouldn't use comms, either."

Fives rolled his eyes, but Wolffe nodded approvingly. 

"Are we ready?" Rex asked. 

They all nodded. Rex was struck with how ridiculous this was. They were going to attack a highly secure facility with eleven clones. No Jedi, no back up, and barely a plan. 

Commander Tano was worth it.

"Helmets on." 

Almost in unison they pulled on their unmarked helmets. They looked at each other. They were identical. Good. 

The flight was odd without the usual pre mission wisecracks. Rex had a brief moment again of the sheer insanity of what they were doing. Of course, one could say that turning on your Jedi general was pure insanity, and they had pulled that off. As well as half of the missions the 501st and 212nd went on. Normally, however, they had General Skywalker.

They docked on the exit pipe of pipelines near the facility. Rex grimaced at the grimy water stagnating at the bottom of the tunnel.

He tried not to remember the last time he was there. 

This was the easy, if not dirty, part. They never patrolled these pipes. Ahsoka had been one of the first to try and escape through them. 

Rex peeked his head through their exit, the same way Ahsoka had come in. There were no patrols nearby. He signalled the others and they all scrambled out. They moved together through the gathering darkness. The spotlights were easy enough to dodge. 

It was when they saw their first guard Rex got nervous. He stopped the others with a hand and took aim. This shot, and there was no going back. Rex pulled the trigger.

And missed.

 _Kriff kriff kriff_!

The startled guard whirled around and was met with a stun to the face. Rex turned to see one of his companions, maybe Fives, with a raised blaster. The trooper made a motion with his arms that clearly said, 'what was that?' Definitely Fives.

Rex jerked the blaster in his hands at Fives. There was a _reason_ he used his DCs instead of the standard issue pieces of scrap. 

He let Fives take the lead after that. He hated to admit it, but the ARC trooper was a better shot with the average blaster. They only encountered a few guards patrolling the outside. Each was expertly taken out by Fives. It seemed they expected the Commander to break out, but not for anyone to break _in_. 

Once they knew they were in sight of the entrance cameras, they all straightened up and walked as casually as they could through the doors. No one came to stop them. They arrived at the detention area. The guards at the control desk barely had time to look up before they were stunned.

Rex and two of his companions he assumed to be Wolffe and Cody rushed to the monitors. A few taps brought up the prisoner list. 

Cell B12. 

Rex nodded to his brothers. They saluted and broke off. Each was followed by four of the others. They charged into the halls of the detention center and split off. 

Rex waited a moment. They needed time to secure the surrounding hallways and draw away the guards.

Finally he let himself get moving. The diversion had worked. He could hear shots and shouts from nearby, but his path was nearly clear.

Then, as he turned the corner, he plowed into two troopers. His blaster jolted from his hands from the sudden impact and he heard two more clatters. Rex didn't think as he grabbed the nearest clone.

 _Sorry, vod._ He thought as rammed the guard into the wall. The other got to his feet and grabbed Rex from behind. Rex threw himself backwards into the opposite wall, but the trooper held on. Rex slammed himself back again and this time there was a sickening crack against the wall. The guard dropped. The other had grabbed a blaster. Rex tackled him and forced the gun down. He tried to tear it out of the guard's hand.

The blaster went off.

The guard screamed and collapsed.

For a horrifying moment Rex thought the shot had killed the trooper. Then he saw the smoking hole in the guard's thigh armor. Painful, but nowhere near lethal. Rex picked up his own blaster and stunned both guards for good measure. Then he set off again.

He rounded the final corner and skidded to a halt in front of cell B12. 

Ahsoka was curled in a corner of the cell, face buried in her arms. She didn't look up when he approached, which worried him. She wasn't scanning with the Force like she normally was.

He tapped the lock and the shield buzzed off. She snapped her head up. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"It's-it's time?" She whispered. 

Rex had never heard her sound so broken.

She thought he had come to execute her. The thought made him sick. Rex noticed her pupils were dilated. He'd seen something similar with troopers Kix treated on the field. He frowned. Was she _drugged_? 

She seemed to have noticed the lack of red paint on his armor because her brow scrunched in confusion.

"Who-?" 

Rex jerked his head to the side. _We have to go_. Ahsoka didn't move. He felt a presence nudge against his mind. She was trying to see who he was. It felt odd. Ahsoka had reached for his mind before, but it had been quick, precise. Now the only way he could describe her mental touch was fumbling and sloppy, like she was knocking against his head. He tried to let himself be as open as he could to let her know he was on her side.

He jerked his head again and held out his hand to her. She stumbled to her feet, took a staggering step, and rushed into his arms.

Rex stood stunned as she buried her face into his chest. Her arms clutched at his back so tightly he thought his armor would crack.

For a moment he let himself return the hug. Kriff, if she didn't need it. He realized with a jolt that she was hanging off of him, using him as a support.

She was definitely drugged. Rex felt a surge of anger, but quickly quelled it. There was nothing he could do about it now.

He took one of her arms and slung it over his shoulder. He gestured to the hallway.

"Right." She said.

He was pleased to see her attempt to stand a little taller, eyes a little more focused. But she still wasn't in good shape. Whatever they had given her seemed to have dulled both her mind and body. They needed to get her out before any real complications happened.

Rex helped her back the way he had come. She jolted to a halt in front of one of the fallen troopers. 

"They're not-"

Rex shook his head hard. He made the hand signal they used for stunned. Ahsoka relaxed somewhat.

"Good."

They turned the corner and froze. A red clad trooper stood in the middle of the hallway with his blaster trained on them.

Fox.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! I'm very excited for this chapter. Mando'a translations are at the end. Thank you for all the kudos and reviews!

" _ Aruetti _ ." Fox snarled.

Rex didn't flinch at the accusation. Dread ran down his back as he realized Fox's gun was pointed directly at Ahsoka. Rex felt Ahsoka tense next to him. He tried to position himself slowly to put himself between her and Fox.

"Surrender or she dies now." Fox said. 

Rex scoffed inside his helmet.  _ So you can kill her later _ ? He thought with a snarl.

He simply shook his head. His mind raced. Rex didn't have his blaster aimed; Fox did. In any case, Fox was probably a better shot with the standard blaster and Rex had his Commander hanging off of him. And whatever was in Ahsoka's system wasn't going to let her dodge a blaster bolt.

"Why her?" Fox asked. "She's killed  _ vod'e _ !"

_ I told you, _ Rex thought angrily.  _ I know her. She would  _ never.

Again, the only thing he did was shake his head.

Even from a distance, Rex could see Fox's rage. He understood, at least in part, his brother's anger. His mind flashed back to Krell. To have someone that was supposed to lead you kill your brothers; it was one of the worst things Rex had felt. 

But he knew Ahsoka. He knew how much she loved her men and how much their lives mattered to her. That was worth protecting.

So he lifted his chin defiantly at Fox. He needed to provoke a shot made out of anger. So he said a single word, in the most monotone tone he could muster.

" _ Shabuir. _ "

It worked.

Several things happened at once. Fox pulled the trigger. Rex threw Ahsoka behind him. Fox stiffened as a stun blast hit him in the back.

Fox's bolt rammed into Rex's shoulder. He let out a grunt of pain and fell to one knee. Ahsoka crawled to his side.

He managed to look up to see five unmarked clones standing over Fox's prone body. The one who had taken the shot moved forward and roughly hoisted Rex to his feet.

Rex gave a hiss at the harsh treatment. Whoever it was was  _ furious _ and not afraid to show it. It could be Cody, Wolffe, or Fives, angry that he had given himself away, or it could be Kix, angry that he had gotten himself hurt.

No, Kix was the one kneeling in front of the Commander, making sure she was unhurt. Fives was probably the one miming banging his head against the wall.

"I'm fine." Ahsoka said. Her voice was slurred. "I think he needs help though."

She gestured to Rex. Kix looked at his captain and Rex could swear he could hear the medic’s thoughts.  _ It’s the di’kut’s own fault. _

Kix helped Ahsoka to her feet and turned to Rex. Rex waved him away. They didn’t have time. They’d probably treat him on Kamino before they reconditioned him because he was a  _ kriffing idiot _ . Better yet, they might just have him executed, negating the  _ need _ for treatment. There was no escaping this now. Rex was marked and could be identified.

Now wasn’t the time to drown in self-pity. He knew the risks when he decided to rescue the Commander. Just the sight of his men surrounding her helped set his mind at ease. 

He nodded to the others and they moved _. _ Kix had Ahsoka hanging off of him. He could have sworn one of them purposefully stepped on Fox. They reached the entrance to find the other five waiting.

Their leader, through hand motions, communicated that they had neutralized all hostiles, but reinforcements were on their way. Rex nodded and signalled for them to get moving. The eight troopers surrounded him, Kix, and Ahsoka in a tight circle.

They encountered only a few stragglers that didn't stand a chance. Once they were outside, they could hear the troopers coming, shouting to one another. 

Ahsoka squeaked as Kix hoisted her over his shoulder. Rex was glad he did. Their speed was doubled without her limping along. Rex grimaced at the throbbing pain in his shoulder. It was something that always annoyed him. Why create an army of cannon fodder soldiers and give them the ability to feel pain?

_ Focus _ , he told himself. The pain was causing his mind to wander. They could see the lights of the searching troopers. They hadn't gotten the massiffs yet. That was good. The guard had little chance of finding them without the animals. Even with the massiffs, Rex hoped the overwhelming clone scent would confuse the animals a little. 

Rex's stomach dropped as they approached the pipes. Their getaway hole was surrounded by troopers. So they  _ had  _ learned something. The others stopped in unison in the dark, unseen by the guards. 

Rex's mind raced. Ahsoka didn't have her lightsabers, so the old standby wasn't an option. Then he realized one of his troopers was holding something up. Detonators.

Rex was caught between laughing, rolling his eyes, and sighing with relief. He'd guess the trooper was Wolffe. The commander was too paranoid for his own good. Always had to have a back up plan. Rex didn’t quite know  _ when _ Wolffe had set the explosions, but he was thankful he had. 

Wolffe led them further down the pipe. He pressed his detonator and two explosions rang out. One was small, right next to their position. The other was enormous and farther along the pipe. There were shouts and Rex could make out the troopers guarding the original entrance moving to investigate. 

The first explosion had opened up a hole just large enough to get into.

Rex wasn't quite sure where in the system they were, but one of the troopers confidently took the lead. Rex hoped it wasn't Fives.

They could hear echoed splashing and shouting from the distant pipes, but they didn't seem to be getting much closer. They themselves kept to the sides, on the dry edges. 

They didn't dare light their way through the dark pipes. Their leader seemed to know what he was doing. They managed to reach the crossroads that split the way between the two ships. They stopped and looked at each other. Ahsoka was in no condition to go by herself. One of them would have to go with her.

Without warning, Kix walked over to Rex, lightly set Ahsoka on her feet, and dragged Rex over. Rex found himself supporting his commander and Kix stepped back.

Rex looked at the men. He didn't want to leave them, even if he was practically caught already. One made a shooing motion. Rex nodded. 

"Thank you." Ahsoka said. Her voice was tight with emotion. "All of you."

They all snapped to attention and gave her a salute. Even in the low light Rex could see Ahsoka's almost shocked expression. She managed a salute back.

Rex tugged her along and they stumbled off together. 

Rex could hear the others start to move away. He prayed they'd make it. 

He and Ahsoka were moving far slower than he would have liked. He couldn't help but notice that she was shaking and hanging on to him a little too tightly. Luckily they weren't far from the ship. Right as they boarded, Rex heard shouts of the guard.

The second the ship's door closed he tore off his helmet.

"Sir, hold on tight." He told her.

His arm was going numb, but he'd have to push through it. 

He was scared for a second as she stared at him blankly before she nodded and headed for the co pilot's seat. 

Rex followed her and turned on the engine. Mostly one handed, he steered the ship into the scattering of transports already in the air. His hand was shaking as he let their ship slowly sink with the others. 

Rex caught sight of the Guard gathered in several exit pipes. Relief washed over him. They were looking around, scanning for any suspicious ships. They hadn't been seen.

Rex collapsed with a groan back into the seat. Kriff, he really needed to get something for his shoulder.

"Here," He managed and leaned forward. "I know a place we can lie low."

He tapped in the location, an old shipyard that was filled with beat up old ships, and set the ship to autopilot. 

The ship changed course.

Rex cast a sidelong glance at Ahsoka. She was rigid in her seat, hands clenched. Her eyes were still not quite right.

"You should get some rest." He told her. "There's a bunk back there."

"Y-yeah." She said.

She stood up shakily, took two steps, and collapsed to her knees.

Rex leapt to his feet, ignoring the burst of pain. 

"Commander!"

He knelt by her side.

"Are you hurt?" He wouldn't put it past her to hide an injury from Kix. In any case, he shouldn't have let her try to move by herself. 

She shook her head and placed a hand on her forehead. 

Kriff, was she  _ crying? _

Commander Tano didn't cry. She had been in countless battles, been buried alive, enslaved, kidnapped, infected by a lethal virus, and endured a war for over two years. She had never cracked, at least not in front of Rex or the men.

But here she was with her face wet with tears and shoulders shaking with sobs. He supposed part of it could be whatever was in her system, but even then, it was a shock.

Rex didn't know what to do at first. He had dealt with breakdowns before, but they were always  _ vod'e _ , not his Jedi Commander.

His mind flashed back to the time after Umbara. She had been with him then, the only one besides Cody to see him break. She had just  _ been _ there. No words. Rex hoped that that's what she needed now.

He settled himself down next to her. 

He moved without thinking, stretching his arm out to place around her shoulders. He froze. What was he doing? Rex couldn't just  _ touch _ her without permission. It just wouldn't be right. He slowly drew his hand back. 

Ahsoka noticed the movement. She grabbed his hand. He stiffened. She held it for a moment before pulling herself into his arms.

She pressed her face into his uninjured shoulder. There was no hesitation now as he put his arms around her. 

They sat there for a long time, Rex just holding her, until her shaking sobs subsided. 

Ahsoka still didn't let go. Neither did Rex.

"Thank you." She finally whispered in a trembling voice. "I was so alone."

Rex gently shifted her back until he could look her in the eyes.

"Sir, as long as we are alive, you will  _ never _ be alone."

It was as much a promise to himself as it was to her. He would never hesitate again.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him again.

"You really should get some rest, Commander." He told her. 

"That's what I'm doing." She murmured.

"Not on me, sir."

She grumbled a little, but didn't resist much when he helped her to her feet. She still swayed, and Rex nearly had to carry her to the bunk. 

She kept staring at him as he got her settled, as if she still couldn’t quite believe he was real. She tugged at his hand as he turned to go. 

“Your shoulder.” She muttered.

Rex eased his hand out of hers.

“I’ll be okay, Commander.” He said. “Don’t worry.”

He could see she  _ was _ still worried, but he couldn’t do much about that. He went back to the controls of the ship and watched as they made their way to their destination. They were in the undercity now, grimy and dark. He didn’t exactly like being down here, but it was far easier to disappear. He had worked with the Coruscant Guard enough to know that. The ship jolted as it landed. 

Rex winced as he stood up again. He really needed to get something for his blaster wound. He checked on his commander. She had fallen asleep, curled up in a ball. Rex went about searching the ship’s containers. It was old, yes, but that didn’t mean there weren’t a few useful things lying about. He was lucky. There were some old blankets, a few  _ very  _ old ration bars, and an ancient med pack. 

Rex threw two of the blankets over the Commander. The rations he set aside. He determined that they'd have to be very desperate to give them a try after the clunking noise they made when tapped against the wall.

Finally he cracked open the dusty pack. Bandages, a few unlabeled syringes, pain pills. Beyond hope he pulled out an albeit old bacta patch. He wasn't sure how effective it would be with how old it seemed, but it was better than nothing. 

He took the patch and the remaining blanket and headed back to the front. He had to get his armor and blacks top off before he could properly stick the patch on. As soon as it was secure Rex hurriedly pulled his blacks top back on. The commander was asleep, but he didn't want to take any chances. He finally settled himself down in the pilot's chair to keep watch. He wasn't sure what they'd do now.

Fives drummed his fingers against the durasteel table in front of him. Jesse was besides him, trying desperately to hold up the ‘scared trooper’ façade. Fives had given that up. He’d gotten too bored and irritated. 

He glanced up at Fox, who was standing silent sentinel in the corner of the windowless room.

“You gonna tell us why we’re here?” He asked for the thousandth time.

Fox just stared at the opposite wall. Fives rolled his eyes and studied his bound hands in front of him. He of course knew the reason he and Jesse were here.

The Guard had come for them a few hours after the Captain and Commander had escaped. What had confused Fives is that they came for  _ only  _ Fives and Jesse. Tup and Kix were left alone, and Fives was pretty sure none of the 212th or Wolf Pack were taken into custody. The Guard had said nothing to them after the initial arrest, and they had been waiting in this kriffing room for over an hour. If they were going to execute them, or torture them, or whatever, they could at least be prompt about it.

The door slid open and Fox stood up straighter. Fives felt an interesting mix of revulsion, distress, and loathing at the sight of the person who entered the room.

Admiral Tarkin.

The  _ hut’uun  _ that Echo had died trying to help save. The greying admiral eyed them with equal parts disdain and disgust. A part of Fives was glad his hands were secured. He might have attacked Tarkin. He might try regardless. 

“ARC-5555, CT-5597.” He said.

Great. The numbers. Fives stole a glance at Fox. He could tell even the commander was uncomfortable with the dehumanizing way Tarkin addressed them.”

“So do we get to know  _ why _ we were arrested now?” Jesse asked. 

Tarkin narrowed his eyes.

“Ahsoka Tano was aided in escaping late last night by a number of clones.”   
Fives let a grin fall on his face.

“That’s great news!” He said. 

Tarkin’s mouth drew into a tight line. 

“Wait a minute, you think  _ we  _ helped break her out?" Jesse said. 

Fives was impressed with how shocked Jesse sounded. He sounded as if he hadn't wrestled a member of the guard down in the facility the Commander had been held at only a few hours before. 

Tarkin just stared at Jesse.

"Where's Rex?" Jesse asked. "I'm not saying anything until the Captain's here."

"CT-7567 is suspected to be with Tano." Tarkin said in a clipped voice. 

Jesse's eyes widened and Fives did his best to copy him. 

"Then I want General Skywalker." Jesse said. 

Tarkin's mouth tightened further.

"If you will confess, you will be sentenced to reconditioning, rather than death."

Fives couldn't help but give a derisive laugh at that. Instead of death, they'd give them a fate  _ worse  _ than death. What a deal. 

"I'm not saying anything until General Skywalker is here." Jesse said. 

Tarkin glared at him. Finally he turned to Fox and nodded. Fox left the room. 

"You are being rather quiet, CT-5555." Tarkin remarked after a moment. "This is quite different from what I have been informed of you."

Fives met his gaze easily.

"It's because I hate you."

He wasn't afraid of saying that. It was the truth, or at least part of it. Tarkin didn't need to know about the fact that Fives was a terrible liar and under orders from Jesse to keep his mouth shut in any and all situations that required lying. Of course that rule was normally in place for when they were trying to keep something dumb from the Captain, not trying to save lives.

Tarkin raised an eyebrow. 

“How interesting, considering I cannot recall speaking to you at the Citadel.” 

Fives couldn’t keep himself from speaking.

“My brother  _ died  _ to try and get you out of that hell-hole.” He snarled. Jesse elbowed him to shut up, but Fives didn’t care. “Can you tell me any of the names of the clones that died for you?” 

Tarkin looked annoyed.

“I fail to see-”

“And let’s not forget that Commander Tano herself personally saved your pathetic life!” Fives interrupted. “But that didn’t stop you from trying to get her executed.” 

“It was her duty.” Tarkin said coldly. “As it was mine to attempt to bring justice to a criminal.”

Fives opened his mouth to make a biting reply when the door slid open again. Fox stepped in.

“Sir, I’m sorry, he was here already-” He muttered to Tarkin.

“What do you-”   
General Kenobi walked in.

“Admiral Tarkin.” He acknowledged before turning to Fives and Jesse. “Fives, Jesse. Are you all right?”

“Yes, sir.” Jesse responded. “Where’s General Skywalker?”

“Anakin is currently in pursuit of Commander Offee.” General Kenobi said. “It was discovered she was involved with the bombings. She escaped off-world.” 

Fives blinked and tried to remember anything about the Mirialan padawan. He had only seen her once or twice. She had been friends with Commander Tano, he knew that at least.

“Now, I would like to know why these troopers are being held.” Kenobi said to Tarkin. “As far as I knew, we had no leads on who was involved in Ahsoka’s escape.”

Tarkin cleared his throat.

“ARC-5555 and CT-5597 have a history of treason.” Tarkin said coolly.

Five jerked his head, ready to counter Tarkin when General Kenobi gave him a ‘look.’

“If you are referring to Umbara, I believe they were cleared of all charges when it was revealed that General Krell was himself a traitor.” Kenobi replied in an equally chilly tone.

“It is enough to place them under suspicion.” 

“Fortunately, I am able to absolve them of such.” Kenobi said. “Jesse and Fives were at a meeting with me during Ahsoka’s escape.”

Fives blinked again. He had just witnessed General Obi Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, tell a bald faced lie.

Tarkin’s mouth tightened further.

“Can anyone confirm this?” He asked.

“Certainly. General Plo was there, as well as Commander Wolffe and Commander Cody.” Kenobi almost sounded bored. “We had some questions regarding one of their previous missions that would affect our own upcoming ones.” 

“And why did they not inform us of this?"

Kenobi's lips twitched into a small smile. 

"Need to know basis, Admiral." He said. "You of course understand."

Tarkin's lips were so tightly pressed together they were white.

Fives was overjoyed to see a crack in the facade. The admiral was clearly furious.

Tarkin turned around.

"I am hesitant to take you at your word, General Kenobi." He said. "You, as well as General Plo Koon, are well known to be biased towards Tano and your men."

Fives scowled. Biased towards their men? Did he mean that the Generals actually cared about their troops?

Kenobi stroked his beard.

"Perhaps." He said. "But I believe you are biased against her and anyone you believe would give her help."

Kenobi stared Tarkin right in the eye.

"Why is it you are so determined to believe she is guilty, Admiral?" He asked. "Why did you push so hard for her execution?"

Tarkin had regained his haughty air. 

"She is a danger to the Republic." He said. "The fact that she manipulated those clones into helping her escape is troubling. We may lose control of the others."

Fives nearly burst out of his chair.  _ Manipulated _ ?  _ Lose control _ ? The decision to rescue the Commander had been  _ theirs _ . No one had told them to do it. Tarkin seemed to understand the clones just as well as Krell had.

" _ Gar motir juann ibic aruetii? Gar ne'motir juann gar vod'e? _ " 

Fives directed the words at Fox. The red clad commander stiffened.

"Was that a confession?" Tarkin asked. 

"No, sir." Fox said. "He said-"

"If it was not an admission of guilt, it was mostly likely an insult. I do not care to hear it." Tarkin interrupted.

"I have given you their alibi." Kenobi said. "Do you have any other reason to continue holding them?"

Tarkin's eyes were flashing.

"I will speak to you privately, Kenobi."

Kenobi stood and gestured out the door.

"After you, Admiral."

The two men left them alone with Fox.

Fives realized they were right where they had started fifteen minutes ago. Then Fox spoke. 

"We have a duty to the Republic." He said. "Not to the Jedi. You'd best remember that."

"We've got a duty to our brothers too." Fives replied. "Umbara proved that."

Fives ignored the exasperated groan from Jesse. 

"This isn't about brothers!" Fox snapped. "Tano isn't one of us!"

"She might as well be!" Fives retorted. "And we trust  _ vod'e _ ! "

"She _killed_ _vod'e_!" Fox's voice was strained. "She killed _my men_!"

"I'm sorry about your men, Fox. I am." Fives said. "But we know Commander Tano. She wouldn't ever."

"That's what your captain said." Fox muttered. "And now look where he is: a deserter."

"Because he did what he thought was right." Fives said. "Have you ever done that, Fox? Done something not because it was orders, but because it was  _ right _ ?"

Fox turned away. Fives couldn't tell if it was from frustration or shame. He  _ could _ tell that Jesse was annoyed. It felt a long time before the door slid open. 

"Please remove their binders, Fox." Kenobi said pleasantly.

Fox looked to Tarkin, who nodded curtly. The commander yanked Fives' hands over. Fives raised his eyebrows at the rough treatment. Kriff, he'd gotten under Fox's skin more than he realized. 

Fives rubbed his raw wrists as Fox moved to Jesse. 

"Come along, you two. I'm in charge of the 501st while Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex are away. I'll need your help." Kenobi spoke as if the three highest ranking members of the legion were on shore leave. Tarkin bristled. 

"Yes, sir!" Fives chorused with Jesse.

They left a seething Tarkin and quickly exited the facility. 

"I am very sorry about that." Kenobi said once they were out of range of any surveillance devices. "Though we are extremely fortunate that you were only under suspicion. Overall, you and the others did exceptionally well."

"Thank you, sir." Fives said. "Any news on them?" 

Kenobi shook his head. 

"The Guard have no leads. Apparently nobody saw their escape vehicle. All they are able to do is scour the undercity."

Jesse barked out a laugh.

"I wish them luck!"

"Indeed." Kenobi said.

They'd reached the General's speeder and he motioned them in.

"Cody is going to attempt to contact them once we return." The General went on. "Currently the Guard has tightened out of planet security, so we will have to plan accordingly."

There was a moment of silence as General Kenobi maneuvered the Coruscant traffic.

"Has there been any word from General Skywalker?" Fives asked.

"He is aware of what you have done. I was able to speak with him briefly before he left the planet." Kenobi said. He looked back at them with a twinkle in his eye. "I do believe if he had more time, he'd have come and promoted you all to Commander."

Jesse and Fives laughed.

"What about Cody and Wolffe?" Jesse asked. 

"We would have had our first clone generals." 

Kenobi's mood was lighter than Fives had seen since the whole temple bombing fiasco started.

"Is it true? Was Commander Offee really involved in the bombing?" He found the courage to ask. 

"Yes." Kenobi's voice was somber. "It would seem she framed Ahsoka as well." 

Jesse and Fives glanced at each other, aghast. Fives couldn't wrap his head around it.

"But they were friends!" Jesse protested.

"Not everyone has the loyalty of clones, Jesse." Kenobi said gently. 

"But why?" Fives interrupted. "Why betray the Republic?"

"Hopefully Anakin will be able to find her and ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> Aruetti: Outsider, traitor, non-Mandalorian. Used as traitor in this context.
> 
> Vod'e: Brothers/Sisters
> 
> Shabuir: jerk, but to the extreme. More like mother effer
> 
> hut'uun: coward. Extreme insult
> 
> "Gar motir juann ibic aruetii? Gar ne'motir juann gar vod'e?": You stand with this non-Mandalorian(or in this case non-brother)? You won't stand with your brothers?
> 
> Fox is a bit of an antagonist this early on, but I really do see his point of view. He thinks Ahsoka murdered his men, and has no reason to believe Ahsoka wouldn't.We know she wouldn't, and the 501st know, but Fox has no such solace. I try not to write him overly evil or anything. Just a trooper with a different point of view. I think especially the fact that his brothers would risk so much for a brother killer really bothers him.
> 
> Also Wolffe is a paranoid over preparer and you can't change my mind. And Jesse is one of like a dozen clones that can actually tell a decent lie.
> 
> Anyway, wear your masks, remember to review, and have a great couple of weeks!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things cool down a bit in this chapter, a bit more setting up. And angst. Thanks again for all the reviews and views!

Rex snapped awake to the sound of a comm chirping. He jolted up from his slumped position in the pilot's chair. Damn. He had not intended to fall asleep. His shoulder still ached, but the bacta seemed to have done some good. His wrist comm was still going off.

Rex stared at it. Anyone would have been stupid to think he'd answer his comm while on the run. Then he noticed it wasn't his usual frequency. It was one he and Cody had made specifically to exchange information on their Generals. For missions.

He hesitated, finger hovering over the button. No one else knew the frequency, so no one would be looking for it to trace. And Cody was the only one who knew about it.

Rex swallowed and answered the comm.

"Rex?"

It was Cody. Rex heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm here, Cody." He replied.

"What's your status?"

"Lying low for now. I think we're going to try and make it off-planet later." Rex glanced back towards the cots.

"That's a negative." Cody said. "They've tightened security, checking every ship leaving orbit. We're working on that, so hang tight."

They talked for a few minutes more. Cody filled Rex in on the happenings topside and assured him that everyone came out all right. It was a relief. No, it was a miracle that Rex was the only real casualty of the mission.

"How's Commander Tano?" Cody asked.

Rex again took a glance in her direction. He could barely make her out under the blankets.

"She had a rough time of it last night." Rex said carefully. "She was drugged. She's still sleeping it off, I think."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. We'll check in once we've got you a way off the planet."

"Thanks, _vod._ "

"Just stay safe."

The comm shut off and Rex leaned back in the chair. He supposed he should be angry that Commander Offee had framed his commander, but he was just relieved that there was an explanation for everything. He just hoped General Skywalker could find her soon.

Rex didn't look forward to telling Ahsoka what her friend had done.

He got up and stretched. He'd slept in worse conditions, but his neck was still stiff. His shoulder was much better on closer inspection. The wound was mostly closed.

Rex moved down the ship to the bunks.

Commander Tano was still asleep, curled up in the same way Rex had seen her sleep on battlefields. The blankets rose and fell with her steady breathing. Her face was relaxed, a stark contrast to her expression the night before.

"Commander." He whispered.

She didn't stir. Rex resisted the urge to call her louder. She normally was easy to rouse, something to do with the Force. She clearly needed the sleep.

Kriff, she'd been through so much. He was glad to let her sleep a little longer. Without thinking he lifted his hand and rested it next to her face. Not touching. Never touching, not without her permission or a life or death situation.

Rex was suddenly exhausted. It was all too much, too many people to keep alive. The Generals, his men, his commander. He was keeping Ahsoka safe now, but he felt like he had left his men exposed.

He pressed his hand over his eyes to fight the tears of exhaustion. He allowed himself exactly a minute of weakness. Then he straightened up, plastered on his soldier's face, and strode to the front to strap on his armor. He had just finished getting the lower pieces on when he looked up through the view and felt his heart drop.

A thin, helmeted figure was standing amidst the other ships, shrouded in the haze that filled the undercity. It seemed to be studying their ship with an intensity that made Rex's heart pound. It cocked its head before reaching up and removing the helmet, revealing a pale, bald head.

Ventress?

_Kriff kriff kriff!_

Rex clutched the edge of the console until his knuckles turned white. Ventress was close enough for him to see her smirk. She knew exactly who was in the ship.

Rex whirled around and charged through the ship. He snatched up his blaster and ran down the opening runway. He would die before Ventress got her hands on his commander. Unfortunately, he couldn't see any other way this would turn out.

The assassin hadn't moved by the time Rex had gotten within a dozen yards of her.

"The guard dog." Ventress' cool voice rang out in the still air.

"Don't come any closer!" Rex snarled and trained his weapon on her.

She gave an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"Please."

She flicked her hand and Rex's blaster went skidding across the ground.

"I'd rather not have to deal with your test tube loyalty today, little clone." She sounded bored.

Rex grit his teeth. He was the only thing standing between Ahsoka and this creature, and he was an unarmed, half armored, wounded clone.

"What do you want?" He spat.

"Want? Nothing." Ventress said. "I was just curious. I had heard your little commander had been captured. In fact, I heard it straight from Skywalker himself."

Rex caught his breath.

"You saw the General?"

"Yes, and he was rather rude about the whole thing, considering how helpful I was. He'd never have found out who had betrayed his apprentice if not for me."

"You helped him?" Rex's mind was whirling.

"I did. I helped her as well." Ventress inclined her head at the ship behind Rex. "I won't lie, the moment she was captured I gave her up as dead. Imagine my surprise when I felt her presence all the way down here."

Rex glanced back at the ship as well.

"She's projecting in her sleep." Ventress went on. "You may want to wake her before every force user on Coruscant is at your door."

"Projecting?"

Ventress rolled her eyes.

"Clones." She muttered. "Listen, I don't know what happened to your little Jedi, but it was bad enough for her to lose control of her mental shields. She's letting her Force signature blare out from her mind. Projecting while asleep is something untrained _younglings_ do."

Rex swallowed. Was Ventress giving him _advice_?

"They drugged her." He said.

Ventress nodded.

"That would do it." She said. "I've heard the Republic has drugs they developed specifically for weakening a force user's control."

She turned around and started walking away.

"Well done on getting her out. Like I said, get her up before the entire Jedi Council is down here, or something worse."

Rex stared at her retreating back.

"Did you find us just to tell us that?" He burst out.

Ventress turned her head back towards him.

"I found you because I was curious." She said. "You should get back to her. I doubt she'd react well to waking up without _her Captain_."

The way Ventress spoke the words, dripping with condescension, made Rex shiver.

"What do you mean?" He hadn't meant to ask the words aloud.

Ventress laughed, a high, cold sound.

"Don't tell me you don't know!" She jeered. "Loyal, brave, and you just saved her life."

She turned around to face him.

"And really, you clones are quite the specimens."

Ventress's eyes traveled up Rex's body and he suddenly wished he had finished putting his armor on.

A wry smile twisted her lips.

"She's dreaming of you, you know."

Rex clenched his fists. He shouldn't be hearing this.

"Her faithful Captain Rex, always by her side."

These were the Commander's feelings, they were hers, he wasn't supposed to know.

"You were curious. Now you know what happened." Rex growled.

Those feelings were Ahsoka's and he didn't deserve them.

Ventress laughed again.

"I'll leave, Captain. Remind your commander of her promise."

Rex felt another jolt. What promise?

"And when you see dear Kenobi, tell him I said hello."

Rex gave his own dry laugh at that.

"I think you're more likely to see him before we do."

"Oh, I don't know about that. Tano's name will be cleared soon." Ventress said airily. "Skywalker's on the warpath. I dread to think what will happen to that little Jedi when he catches her."

Rex shivered at her words. She was right. When the General was angry, when anyone threatened Ahsoka, Senator Amidala, or even his men, he was one of the few things that truly frightened Rex.

This time Ventress didn't stop walking away. Rex kept his eyes on her until she disappeared into the smog. He had an odd feeling that she wouldn't give them up, but they should move just in case. He retrieved the blaster and hurried back into the ship.

Ahsoka was still sleeping. Rex hesitated before moving past her into the cockpit. She could sleep a little longer. Then they'd leave.

He pulled on the rest of his armor. He felt a lot better when it was all in place. He missed his pauldron and katas though. He somehow didn't feel as protected without them.

He gave himself a minute to dismiss and shove down Ventress' words about the Commander. They went with all the other thoughts he wasn't supposed to have. Thoughts that if they ever came to light, he'd be guilty of treason.

He sat down and listened to his stomach growl. He'd be fine, of course. He did hope Cody would find a way to get them a few rations before Rex was desperate enough to try the old bars he'd found.

It was another hour before he heard the Commander stir.

He got to his feet and moved to the bunks.

When she first opened her eyes they were wide and confused. Then she saw Rex and she relaxed.

"Good morning Commander." Rex said.

"Is it morning?" She peered out the window. "Where are we?"

"An old shipyard in the undercity." He told her. "How're you feeling?"

She grimaced.

"Better than last night."

"Do you know what they gave you?" He asked.

Rex could suddenly see a darkened room with a few, blazing bright lights. His arms were tied down, he couldn't move. A masked figure stood over him, wielding a syringe. It plunged the needle into his arm. A burning, sickening pain spread up the limb and into the rest of his body. A scream in a voice familiar, but not his own, burst from his lips. Through the pain he recognized a figure watching him, the leering expression so different from the one they normally wore. Chancellor Palpatine?

"Rex!" Ahsoka's voice cut through the vision and he was back with her on the ship. He had fallen to his knees and she had started to get up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Did you-" He heaved a few breaths. "Did you mean to do that?"

"Do what?" She was confused.

He explained the scene between gasps. She was pale when he finished.

"That's what happened to me after my sentence." She said. "They took me away to that room. But I didn't mean to show you that."

"Did you mean to show me anything?" Rex asked.

Ahsoka shook her head.

"No. I just remembered it." Her eyes widened slightly. "That means-"

She didn't finish her sentence but General Skywalker's face flashed through his mind. The words _force_ _bond_ echoed through Rex's head. Whatever it was, she seemed to have one with the General.

"I think you did it again." He said, placing a hand to his head. "What's a force bond?"

Ahsoka didn't look at him.

"It's- we don't know for sure if that's what it is." She was almost babbling now. "I can ask Anakin or- but until then-"

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Rex got himself up and settled on the opposite bunk.

"I'll make sure it won't happen again." She muttered. "Kriff. You're not even Force sensitive."

"It might have something to do with what they gave you." Rex suggested. "While you were asleep we had, er, a visitor."

Ahsoka looked at him and he quickly explained Ventress' sudden appearance, Ahsoka's projecting, and the rumor about the drugs.

Ahsoka looked pensieve.

"That makes sense." She said. "From what they said, it sounded like they were experimenting on me."

Rex internally recoiled at the idea.

"What exactly happened?" He asked.

What had they done to her?

"Like I said, they took me there right away. I thought they were going to execute me immediately. You know, lethal injection."

Rex nodded. While he wasn't getting complete memories, there were flashes of emotions that weren't his.

"They strapped me down like you saw." She said. "Palpatine came in. He said something about if they were ready for the experiment. They injected whatever that was."

Rex got a sense of extreme pain again, a contrast to the matter-of-fact way she was speaking.

"It was like I was- _stronger_ in the Force somehow." Ahsoka went on. "I could feel it in me, but I couldn't control it. I couldn't focus. There were only three people in the room but their minds were suddenly screaming. And I felt-"

Ahsoka looked into Rex's eyes.

"I think I felt something Dark."

Rex furrowed his brow.

"Like a Sith." He said.

Ahsoka nodded. She sat brooding for a moment.

"Anyway, they said something about a second, final treatment. I think they were going to kill me after that." Her hand went to one of her bracers and Rex frowned.

"That's what I thought you were there to do." She finished.

"Commander, is your arm all right?" Rex asked.

She looked up at him, surprised.

"Yeah, it's fine."

Any other situation he'd be pretty sure she'd be lying. Now, somehow, he was certain.

"Commander."

She looked down and undid her right bracer, the same arm that had been injected. She peeled it away to reveal a swollen, red and yellow lump, with black veins running from the center.

Rex caught his breath. He had the wild urge to rip his blacks top off to get to the bacta patch and give it to her. Rex looked sharply at her.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It's much better than it was yesterday." She said with a weak smile.

" _Better_?"

"Listen, I wasn't exactly thinking straight." She countered. "Besides, Kix would have insisted on treating me right there."

She glanced at Rex again.

"That _was_ Kix, right?"

He nodded absently, still staring at her arm.

"You said the swelling's gone down?" He asked her.

She nodded.

"I'll just have to ask Cody if he can get us some bacta." Rex said, dragging his hand down his face.

"Cody's in on this?"

Rex got a flash of surprise. He nodded again.

"Does it hurt?"

"No-"

But again, he could see the lie and gave her a look.

She narrowed her eyes.

"That's going to be annoying. Okay, fine. It hurts like a son-of-a-hutt. Happy?"

He got up and retrieved the medical pack.

"I used the only bacta patch. I'm sorry, sir." He admitted as he rifled through.

"Don't apologize." Ahsoka said. "You were just as hurt as I am."

Rex winced.

"No, sir." He muttered. "It's my job to put your well being above my own."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a commander anymore. I don't know if you've noticed, but you've deserted." She told him. "So I say we're the same."

Rex frowned as he settled down on the other bunk again. He didn't think he'd ever be able to put his needs on the same level as hers. He handed her some of the pain pills. She dry swallowed them with a wince.

"I'm pretty sure this is an antibacterial salve." Rex said, I

holding up a tube he'd found in the pack. "Though if you'd rather not risk it-"

"Give it." Ahsoka said.

He handed it over and she squeezed half the tube on her arm. She took the bandages he proffered and started to bind up the injection point.

"Have you heard from anyone?" She asked.

"Cody contacted me about an hour ago, before Ventress showed up." Rex informed her.

He paused. This was what he had been dreading.

"We've got news from General Skywalker."

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"He's pursuing Commander Offee. She was the one involved in the Temple bombing."

There was a soft thud as the bandage roll hit the floor. Rex braced himself as a new wave of emotions and memories hit him. He found he could push past them now he knew where they were coming from.

"Barriss?" Ahsoka croaked. "But that means-".

"I'm sorry, Commander." Rex said quietly.

Ahsoka bowed her head.

"Why?" She whispered. "We were friends, I trusted her!"

Rex shook his head.

"I don't know, sir."

Her feelings of betrayal and grief bubbled in the back of his mind. He needed to do _something_ to distract himself from it. He picked up the roll of bandages from the floor.

"I'm going to finish bandaging your arm. Is that all right, Commander?" He asked.

She tilted her head forward in a tiny nod. He lifted her arm and began wrapping the bandage around the injured skin. As he finished he felt her memories ebb from his mind. She was getting control again.

"We should move." He said, standing. "We shouldn't stay anywhere for long."

She gave another small nod. He hesitated at her expression. Even though she'd controlled her emotions enough to not spill into his head, the distress he'd felt from her was etched in his mind.

Rex wanted to say something, anything, but what could be said? If he was honest, the last time he was betrayed he had personally gone to execute the traitor. Of course, he hadn't been the one to pull the trigger, but the sentiment had been there. He and his men were able to act against Krell; Ahsoka had no such solace.

"It'll be all right, Commander." He finally managed.

She continued to stare ahead. He grit his teeth and turned back to the controls.

There was a sudden flash of emotion from his commander. She didn't want him to go. He frowned. This definitely would take some getting used to.

"I'll just be in the cockpit, sir." He told her.

She looked up at him, surprised.

"I didn't mean to-" Her voice had taken a frustrated tone. "You're right, we do need to move."

She was trying to be brave. Rex didn't have her thoughts and emotions leaking into his head, but he found that he could go the other way. With a little bit of concentration he could probe into _her_ head. He retreated almost immediately. It was an invasion of her privacy. Before he cut himself off he got an image of himself, holding her the night before.

Rex had sensed she had wanted something like that with her first flash of distress about Barriss. This was far more clear. Well, he wasn't about to gather her into his arms again. Last night had been an exception. It really hadn't been appropriate, but she had been in such a bad state that he had allowed it. He wasn't going to shove a crying and drugged Commander off of him just in the name of regs. Even right now, he could do something.

He found himself sitting on the bunk next to her. She glanced at him with a question in her eyes. He shrugged.

"We can wait a few more minutes."

He paused again and took a deep breath before he put his arm around her shoulders. He kept his eyes fixed on the bunk across. She relaxed a little. A sense of gratitude seeped into his mind. This time it felt purposeful, like she wanted to let him know.

After a few moments Ahsoka began to speak.

"I just can't believe Barriss would do something like this." She whispered.

Rex stared ahead.

"Did I ever tell you about Slick?" Rex said slowly.

He felt her shake her head.

"I've heard of him, but not from you."

"You probably haven't heard many of the details, then."

She shook her head again.

Ahsoka listened quietly as Rex told Slick's story.

"He said he did it for us." Rex finished. "That he loved his brothers and wanted to see them be free."

He trailed off. He had dismissed Slick's words at the time. He had thought it an excuse for whatever real reason Slick had for betraying them. Then Kadavo had happened and amongst the pain, horror, and humiliation, there had been a familiarity to the enslavement. Rex had finally understood Slick. Then he had shoved those feelings down so deep they should have never been able to come to light again. He had to. Otherwise he would have had to make a choice. But that choice would affect not just himself, but his brothers.

"I believe Slick truly thought what he was doing was right." Rex continued. "Maybe that's why Commander Offee did what she did. She thought she was doing what was right."

Ahsoka snorted.

"She blew up the temple, killing a bunch of people, and then tried to get me killed. How is that in any way _right_?"

Rex shrugged.

"How was giving us up to Ventress in any way right?"

Ahsoka leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I guess." She said. "It's still hard."

"I know." Rex replied. "You don't want to believe it."

She nodded.

"What happened to Slick in the end? Reconditioning?"

He almost flinched at the mention of the fate most clones considered worse than _haran._

"No." Rex said. "He was executed."

It had been Cody who had received the orders to do it. Rex's _ori'vod_ was quiet for a week after. For a moment Rex wondered if Slick had spoken up like Fives had done. Had he tried to convince Cody it was wrong?

"If Anakin catches her, they'll execute her." Ahsoka spoke as if just realizing something. "They might even try the same experiments they did on me."

A few wisps of fear and sick slipped from Ahsoka.

"If they have anything after the General's done with her."

It had been meant somewhat as a dark joke, but Rex knew the moment he said it it was too much.

Ahsoka tensed under his arm. They were both very familiar with how General Skywalker dealt with people who hurt those he cared about. Rex had been both horrified and somewhat touched in an odd way when the General had violently threatened a man who had shouted a slur at Rex.

"He won't kill her." Rex said in an attempt to assure his commander. "We need her to confess."

Ahsoka looked at him.

"No, but they'll kill her anyway."

Rex knew how she felt. He hadn't wanted Slick to die. He hadn't even wanted Dogma to be reconditioned.

"Commander, I'll be honest. If you'll pardon my Ryl, it's a piece of _osik_ situation." He said. "But if I had to pick between the two, I would save your life over hers every time."

She frowned at that.

"We shouldn't have to decide which life has more worth."

"But we do right now." Rex asserted. "It comes down to this. She did something wrong. You didn't."

A ghost of a smile twitched Ahsoka's lips.

"I did break out of jail and steal a clone."

Rex smiled a little.

"With all due respect, sir, I stole _you._ "

He thought she might laugh at that. Instead she closed her eyes and leaned again on his shoulder.

He let her sit there. He supposed she knew what she needed. And there was a part of him that drew comfort in the weight on his shoulder.

Finally she sat up with a sigh.

"I'm going to try and meditate now." She told him.

Rex nodded and stood.

"Let's see if we can find another hiding place."

He left her cross-legged on the bunk with her eyes closed. He felt better once they were up in the air. A ship moving through the traffic lanes was a lot less suspicious than it sitting somewhere for hours with no sign of anyone leaving it. He joined the other dingy crafts of the undercity on their day to day movements.

Rex found himself studying the new connection he had with Ahsoka. It was now a constant presence in the back of his mind. It _felt_ like her. There was no other way to describe it. It was bright, but not harsh, and full of energy. His commander had a bit of herself planted in his mind. He wasn't feeling any emotions from her at the moment. The meditation must have been helping. He refused to try and probe her mind again. It would be wrong. It wasn't his place.

On a whim, he performed what he could call a tug on the connection.

"Do you need something?" Ahsoka's voice floated into the cockpit.

Rex jumped, swerving a little.

"Er- no sir. My apologies, sir."

"We can test this later." She said, a smile in her voice. "But not while I'm meditating, all right?"

"Of course, sir. Sorry again, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, we're going the force bonds route. I really love the concept and I will die on the hill that Rex and Ahsoka have one after the "I am one with the Force" scene in season 7. For clarification: Ahsoka is in love with Rex. She had a crush on him before, (because honestly what person who is attracted to men wouldn't) but after he saved her from her lowest moment, that crush has gotten a lot stronger. Rex is definitely still in the platonic zone right now. He loves Ahsoka, but not romantically. Yet.
> 
> Anyway, wear your masks, remember to review, and have a great couple of weeks!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed. Wear your masks, remember to review, and have a good two weeks!


End file.
